


a tryst with any other name

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: setelah jadwal harian yang melelahkan, seorang pangeran juga butuh hiburan.





	a tryst with any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick Stump dan Pete Wentz adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Cerita ini, dan semesta yang melatarinya, adalah milik saya. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit ~~kecuali cinta aa peter kepada dedek patrick yang masih nyata membahana~~.
> 
> Pernah diposting di fb saya. Sighs.

Pedangnya berdentang nyaring ketika jatuh menghantam tanah. Pete tersengal lelah, sedikit mendongak, lehernya bersentuhan dengan mata pedang Patrick yang berkilat tajam di bawah terik matahari.

"Kau kalah," ucap Patrick. Datar. Anak rambutnya jatuh lemas di dahi, basah oleh keringat.

Pete mengangkat kedua tangan sambil tertawa. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Saya menyerah."

Patrick masih menatapnya serius selama beberapa detik, bernapas cepat, sebelum akhirnya mendesah. Ia menurunkan pedangnya dari leher Pete. "Jangan panggil aku Yang Mulia, Pete, berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu."

"Eh," Pete mengedik. "Kupikir itu peraturan kerajaan."

"Ya, tapi kau tidak harus memanggilku Yang Mulia setiap saat," decak Patrick. Pedangnya dimasukkan kembali ke sarung kain yang menggantung pada sabuknya. "Kau sahabatku. Astaga, Pete, kau _kekasih_ ku! Berhentilah memanggilku Yang Mulia. Patrick saja sudah cukup."

"Bagaimana kalau saya tidak mau, _Yang Mulia_?" tanya Pete main-main.

Kening Patrick berkedut. "Akan kupenggal kepalamu." Ketika Patrick sadar Pete jadi mematung mendengar jawabannya, ia mendengus, lantas merangkul bahu Pete tiba-tiba. "Bercanda. Aku mana mungkin bisa melukaimu."

Pete, pulih dari keterkejutannya sekalipun masih sedikit segan, memberi Patrick sebuah senyum simpul. "Ah... ya. Tentu." Diambilnya pedang miliknya yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Sengaja. Pete agak enggan menatap Patrick sekarang—canggung, sedikit cemas. Campur-aduk.

"Hmm. Hei, mumpung kita sedang berdua saja. Ayo menyepi ke sungai."

"Ke sungai?" Pete mengerutkan kening. Seringainya mekar tidak lama kemudian. "Aahh, aku berandai mau apa kita ke sungai. Kautahu, menyepi dan berdua. Apa ya?"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," omel Patrick. Namun ia juga tersenyum misterius, rangkulannya tidak lepas dari bahu Pete. "Aku mau main air di sana. Hari ini panas sekali. Memangnya kau tidak gerah, sudah latihan berpedang bersamaku sejak matahari baru setinggi tombak?" Patrick mulai melangkah. Otomatis membawa Pete serta sebab ia masih merangkulnya.

"Tidak juga. Latihan berpedang denganmu membuatku lupa waktu."

"Aku lawan yang tangguh, ya?"

Pete tergelak. Langkah kakinya seirama dengan Patrick, membelah rerimbun semak di bawah. "Iya. Padahal kau masih muda. Sudah jago berpedang saja—aku yang lima tahun lebih tua darimu hanya menang empat kali melawanmu."

"Terima kasih," kekeh Patrick. Pete melihat sudut bibirnya mendadak tertarik dalam sebuah senyum jahil, tapi masih terkejut ketika Patrick tiba-tiba mencium pipinya, kilat.

"Trick—"

Sang pangeran tidak mau mendengarkan. "Sshh. Kita sedang berdua."

"... Baiklah."

"Kautahu, kupikir aku tidak hanya akan bermain air di sungai nanti."

Pete mengangkat satu alis, tahu maksud Patrick tapi memilih berpura-pura bodoh. "Oh. Lantas mau apa lagi?"

"Entahlah," kemudian Patrick mendekat, bibirnya menghantui telinga Pete dengan kata-kata yang belum diucapkan. Napasnya hangat. "Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan sebuah sesi istirahat menyenangkan? Ciuman panjang akan sangat bagus."

Pete memerah. Ia berhenti, menatap Patrick (yang telah menjauh) dengan mata lebar. Mulutnya buka-tutup-buka-tutup tanpa benar-benar bersuara. Mirip ikan terdampar.

Ketika akhirnya Pete meraih kembali kemampuan bicaranya, ia mencicit nyaring. "Patrick!"

Patrick tergelak. Ia terlihat bangga sekali. "Apa? Yang bisa merayu bukan cuma kau saja, Pete." Lalu ia berhenti merangkul Pete dan ganti menggenggam tangannya, mengajak Pete kembali menyusuri jalan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari sini. Patrick terus tersenyum puas mengetahui Pete jadi tak kuasa bicara cuma karena ucapannya tadi.

Ah, gawat, pikir Pete. Kurasa aku benar-benar mulai jatuh cinta.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA MAIN DRAFT SAYA BUAT AU INI MASIH 5% SELESAI SOMEONE KICK MY ASS
> 
> the best part about this au is that patrick really, literally, loves pete to death. the worst part is that pete... might doesn't feel the same. okay i'll stop the spoiler there. ~~but they still have kids together and the family is relatively happy so no worry!~~
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
